Any discussion of prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Self-service point of sale (SSPOS) terminals are used throughout the retail industry to process purchase transactions. Kiosk terminals are used to provide information on request and other self-service functions. In general, both types of terminals use an electronic touch-screen display to communicate with a user. A user communicates with a terminal by touching icons or locations on the display. However, people with certain disabilities, such as people with visual impairments, may find it difficult or impossible to use terminals with this type of user interface.
Therefore, there is a need for a navigation apparatus and method that allows people with certain disabilities to operate self-service terminals.